I Hate You, I Love You
by Azarath235
Summary: Kuro gave him the chance of a lifetime... "Punish me in whatever means necessary... Do whatever you want to your heart's content," Kuro told him. "Oh I will... I want to see you hated, I want people to hate you... But it won't work that way these days, now will it? I'll just have to wipe you off the map." 2P World, human names used, rated T for a death and imagery. NiChu.


**Hi~ It's been a while hasn't it? Yeah I haven't exactly been writing that much besides some short poems and such... As things stand, this account has come to a standstill... I haven't worked at all on my Detective Conan stories and I've been doing more art then literature (I need to get better with posing) so yeah...  
Well here's a little short one-shot. It's an alternate ending to a story/picture series my friend Skythewolfdog9 on deviantART did ((http) (colon) / skythewolfdog9 . (slash) gallery / 42879303 (remove the spaces))  
One quick thing you'll need to know is that 2P!China is mute and communicates either via sign language or a dry erase board he sometimes carries with him. That's why his 'speaking' lines are italicized.**

**So that's all I really have to say... Enjoy~**

* * *

—I Hate You, I Love You—

* * *

A full year. They had been fighting each other for a full year and Yao was growing impatient. As per usual, Kuro would not back down. Despite giving Yao permission to punish him, he was not about to go down without a fight.

It was a year into the war when Yao made his final decision: bomb Japan, bomb the one he loved. Use the instruments he originally was going to avoid. It stopped Kuro once before and this time, he'd make sure he'd no longer be able to stop anything, be able to do nothing more. He didn't care about the consequences anymore, his only thought being to destroy the person—the country—he hated so much.

So for the third and last time since the start of the war, they met within the borders of Japan, just outside Tokyo. Kuro's condition had only worsened in the seven months since their last encounter. He was dreadfully pale and battered, eyes duller than usual and bloodstained gauze peeking out from underneath his yukata-kimono ensemble. However, Yao refused to let himself dwell on his lover's appearance. Those red eyes bore into him sadly, dejectedly. Lifeless. Yao grinned, _"Look at you… look at how far you've fallen…"_ Kuro didn't respond, didn't react, only continuing to meet his eyes silently._ "You look pathetic… But that isn't enough, now is it? I said I wanted to wipe you off the map and that's what I intend to do… Zaijian~"_

'Zaijian.' There was the final cue. Immediately following his words, bombs were dropped. Of course, these couldn't be any ordinary bombs now could they? Kuro could recover from those easily. No, these had to devastate him, destroy him from the inside out. They had to be the same bombs that not only destroyed two of his cities but crippled him as well. Sapporo, Sendai, Fukuoka, Osaka, his major cities, his major organs… hit by atomic bombs. Kuro's eyes snapped open and he crumpled, lacerations opening all over his body. Despite the cold front, a part of Yao was crying on the inside, forced to watch the man he loved convulse in pain, heart constricting, as if he was experiencing some of his pain. He pushed the feeling down though, he couldn't afford to chicken out now, he was so close. One final attack, the last blow was steadily running its course.

Kuro choked, coughing up blood as his head pounded, surrounded by anguished cries of millions of his citizens. His body ached, the effects of the bombs only intensifying his pain. Through it all though, his conscience was clear, he didn't regret allowing Yao this chance at his retribution even as he could feel life slipping away from him. Four atomic bombs, simultaneously nonetheless. Double the anguish, twice as much pain, enough to render his mind blank. He was a fighter, however, and somehow managed to desensitize his pain enough to push himself up to his knees.

Yao was staring down at him, lips upturned into a manic grin._ "Be careful who you give your heart to,"_ he signed cryptically. Kuro opened his mouth to speak but what came out was instead an almost inhuman scream, his tolerance of pain petered out by the earlier abuse upon his body. That scream seemed to shake something within Yao. His eyes widened. Kuro _never_ screamed. He was stronger than that… _much_ stronger.

It was too late to help him.

Kuro gripped and clawed at his chest, crying out. His insides felt like they were on fire and in a sense they were. The most intense flame was the one scorching his chest. Burning his heart.

Tokyo.

A fifth bomb had been dropped. Dropped on the capital of Japan, dropped on Kuro's heart. The surefire outcome? Death. Kuro was dying along with his country. The city the two countries were so close to was lit ablaze. The city was in ruins, the flicker of orange from the capital lighting up the lone figures. And suddenly Yao regretted everything.

Yao fell to his knees and scrambled over to Kuro's prone figure. He was covered in red, the disgusting shade of red that Yao thought his own eyes resembled. He turned Kuro around and could hardly see the lovely shade of red he'd much rather see. Kuro was deathly silent and Yao feared he'd be unable to voice his apology, his deep guilt at starting this pointless war. A spark of hope illuminated his heart, he could feel Kuro's left arm moving. Kuro was trembling subtly, no doubt due to the pain he was still feeling, as he shakily brought a finger to Yao's leg. He could feel the beginnings of a character being traced onto his thigh but before Kuro was even halfway finished, his arm slid off his knee limply.

Yao broke down crying, he didn't need the rest of the character to realize what Kuro wanted to say. Ai… 'aishiteru.' Even after a year of brutal war, enduring bomb after bomb after bomb until his bitter end, he still loved him, still painstakingly tried to convey that love in his last moments. He bent over him, crying onto his bloody and steadily cooling but even still comforting chest. Hugging his limp body as if the action could transfer enough heat to bring him back to life, Yao emptied all his grief onto the love of his life all the while knowing those protective arms could no longer console him.

* * *

**lol The plunnies really hit me hard with this. I even made myself cry while writing this ;n;  
So yeah... Once again, I killed off my favorite character...  
Please R&R and tell me what you think~**


End file.
